drown romeo & juliet rewrite
by ilivetoride
Summary: i hope you like my book!   writen for school, but i wonted to know people think of it, so please read and comment!  crossover between torment and romeo & juliet


_Drown_

By

Britany monet dentry-walsh

I first saw her walking down the street, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. few weeks ago I got up the nerve to kiss her, we've been together ever since.

I was walking in the park, and saw the best place to lie down. That's where I saw it, my girlfriend, mera, I thought I was seeing things.

"is that? It can't be, mera!" I thought I saw mera, flying!

I knew I was going crazy, till she looked at me, right in the eye, and I knew it was her. She raced off as if she where made of pure energy. I ran after her. She landed somewhere in a small forest. Before mera could, fold her wings back into her skin, I ran into the clearing.

"You're a-"I was scared out my mined.

"A nephilim" mera said calmly. Her wings where bright white, each feather tipped with black, and what looked like three silver chains draped across the tips of the wings.

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not meant to be here" mera said quickly.

"love, sometimes even contact with humans, is forbidden for angels" mera stated.

"so, you disobeyed orders, for me?" I asked, a little touched that she did that for me.

"sort of, I came for school, and found you on the way" she said.

"whats a nephilim?" I asked, sure the answer wont just make this weirder.

"half angel, half human." It looked like mera was trying to look inside her head.

"most don't have wings, I was lucky" mera put on a fake corner-of-the-mouth smile.

About 3weeks later, I'd found her school by accident, shoreline academy, there was so meny kids I couldn't tell if there was 500 or 500,000. apparently I wasn't meant to be there because as soon as I was spotted, they toke me to the head teacher –apparently, nephilims don't have principals, but they do have head teachers. There where about 7 chairs, one at the head on a long oval table, and the others placed, 3 to each side.

"humans can not know about this school, there for we must drop him in the water" demanded the angel at the head of the table –probable the head teacher.

"no, let him go, he will not tell other humans, I promise you, I will make sure he does not tell" pleded one of the students on the right of me, it was mera, right there, in the council, arguing that I should be kept alive.

"now mera you know the rules, he must be killed" the head teacher pointed out calmly.

"no, let him go!" she sounded sad, but angry, like she could burst into flames or fall to the ground crying at eny second.

"no mera!" the head teacher sounded annoyed now.

"is mera in love, with this human?" one of the girls on my left teased. Mera didn't answer, just glared at her.

"mera, is this true?" the head teacher asked.

"yes, it is true" mera admitted.

"but, you have only seen him for 5minutes! How-" mera cut her off.

"I have known him for 5weeks, not 5minutes" mera sounded helpless, but also angry at the other girl for telling.

"what!" the head teacher sounded like he was about to faint at the thought.

"he… he's my boyfriend" she admitted. Everyone in the room gasped.

"then it is settled" the head teacher said.

"he is to drown" he said.

"but-" mera was cut off by her teacher.

"no argument! Haywood, take him to the beach, and drop him in the ocean" he ordered. Mera just sat down helplessly, crossed her arms and looked at her feet. Haywood was small, but his mussels rippled. Haywood grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, literally. Once outside, Haywood stretched his shoulders back so his shoulder blades touched, and from that point, a pair of white wings, lined in grey, flourished from his back. He rearranged so he was holding me under the arms, and toke off, in to the sky. He flow higher and higher till it almost felt like I couldn't breath. Before I could look down to see how high up I was, I felt a gust of wind on my face, I was falling. Above me was a clear blue sky, below me, my death in the ocean. I hit the water so hard I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs. I sunk, almost half way before I saw a winged figer floating on the surface. I started to swim up. The wings, I recognized them, huge, each feather tipped with black, the silver chains, mera.

When I go to the surface, I saw she was face down in the water. She'd drowned her self for me. Her wing was so strong it supported my weight. I lay there, by her side for half an hour. I couldn't live knowing she killed her self for nothing. I kissed her one last time, and pushed my head underwater drowning my self.

We where found hours later, by two students who flew our bodies to the shore. The head teacher came out with the other kids from the council.

"Miss, maybe we should lift the ban between humans and nephilim" one side.

"They obviously loved each other a lot" said another. Everyone started to nod in agreement. The head teacher said one last word before everyone went back to class, crying there eye's out.

"The ban shall be lifted, for mera's sake"

"You're a-" Daniel looked scared out of his mined.

"An angel, yes" mera said calmly. Her where bight white, tipped with black, and what looked like three silver chains draped across the tips of her wings.


End file.
